


Come sail away with me

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Post-Canon, Sailing, Troy is bad at hiding his feelings, Troy is in love, sailing world together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Pierce dies and leaves Troy 14.3 million dollars as long as he sails around the world. Troy refuses to go unless he can bring Abed with him, Jeff finds a way to make that possible and Troy and Abed sail the world together, the only problem is Troy has to hide that he's crazy in love with Abed. Will he be able to? Or will Abed find out Troy’s real feelings?
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. I'm not going alone

Troys Pov 

“I am prepared to leave Troy Barnes the remaining share of Hawthorne wipes valued at 14.3 million dollars,” Mr. Stone stated.

“Wait, What?” I blurted.

“14.3 Million dollars?” Jeff shouted.

“On one condition, he must first sail around the world alone on my boat, the Childish Tycoon.” He added.

I looked over at Abed and my eyes met his worried gaze, everyone left him, he told me after we moved into our apartment that he was afraid to get attached to anyone, it broke my heart a little because how could a person abandon someone so damn perfect? How could someone just leave him and not miss those gentle, mysterious eyes and that adorable laugh? 

“Troy?” Annie spoke softly.

My eyes remind glued to Abed.

“I’ll do it, but I won’t do it alone,” I answered.

”Mr. Barnes the will clearly states that you must sail the world by yourself.” Mr. Stone explained.

I smiled at Abed weakly and gave him a reassuring nod. 

“Jeff, you’re a good lawyer, can’t you change that?” I asked.

“I’m sure I could, may I read the papers?” 

Mr. Stone slid the papers across the table to Jeff.

“Well he’s doing that could I talk to Abed alone for a minute?” I questioned.

“I don’t see why not, just don’t be too long.” Mr. Stone answered. 

“It’s going to be okay Troy, things will turn out, I know they will.” Britta smiled.

“I sure hope so,” I replied.

I got up from the table and motioned Abed to come with me. 

We found a spot just outside the study room at an empty table. 

“If Jeff can’t get the will changed you can go, I can’t let you pass up an opportunity like this, I know you’re doing it for me and I can’t let you miss out on that,” Abed mumbled quietly. 

I wanted to pull Abed into a hug, gently run my fingers through his hair, place soft gentle kisses on his face and promise him that I’m never going to leave him but I knew I couldn’t do all of that so I just stuck with the last thing.

“Abed, look at me,” I said softly.

Abeds panicked gaze met mine, I wish I could just kiss that look away, I hate seeing Abed like this.

“Remember the first night we moved into 303? We were laying in the bottom bunk together watching ‘The Family Man’ in the opening scene where Jack left Kate at the airport, you looked up at me and told me how scared you are of getting attached to people because everyone leaves you in the end. Do you remember what I said?” I asked. 

Abed smiled weakly and nodded. “You said that I’m your favourite person and you promised to never leave me,” Abed spoke quietly. 

“I meant it, friends don’t lie, remember? I’m not leaving you Abed, not now, not ever, I can’t imagine my life without you and I don’t want to imagine it because it would be terrible.” 

“It would be pretty terrible wouldn’t it?” Abed smiled.

“The worst.” I laughed weakly.

“So, if Jeff is able to change the contract will you sail the world with me? It will be like our own spin-off.” I beamed.

Abeds eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face, damn that smile, it’s so damn pretty.

“Yes, Of course,” Abed replied.

“Troy and Abed in a spin-off!” We sang in sync.

“Ready to go back in?” I asked getting up from the table.

Abed nodded and stood up.

I went to walk back into the study room but I felt Abed gently grab my shoulder. I spun around to face him and he threw his arms around me, Abed wasn’t much of a hugger, we did cuddle from time to time but that was because I asked him too. I melted into his embrace and wrapped my arms around him.

“Thank you,” He whispered.

“No problem,” I whispered back.

“You smell really good.” Abed giggled and pulled out of the hug.  
I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I did my best to not let Abed notice. 

“T-Thanks.” I stuttered making myself redder. 

We walked back into the study room and took our seats.

“Did you find anything, Jeff?” I asked.

“Actually yeah, it says here that someone is coming with you to make sure you don’t cheat so you technically won’t be alone on the trip but when you said you aren’t going by yourself I’m sure you meant you aren’t going unless Abed can come with you, is that correct?” Jeff questioned.

I felt my cheeks heat up again, god damn, why am I so easily flustered when anyone mentions Abed and me? 

“Yeah, that’s correct,” I said quietly.

“Okay and the person Pierce had set to sail with you is Levar Burton, would you like me to change that to Abed? Or at least try to change that to Abed.” Jeff offered.

“Yeah, wait he had Levar Burton set to sail the world with me?” I asked in shock.

“Yep, that’s what it says here, so Abed or Levar?” 

“Abed, obviously,” I answered quickly.

“Troy, LeVar is literally your hero, would you rather sail the world with him?” Abed questioned.

“You are my favourite person, Abed, I’d pick you over him in a heartbeat, and that’s what I’m doing right now,” I replied.

Abed blushed and nodded, wait… I just made Abed blush?! Abed rarely blushes. 

“Awe, that’s nice.” Shirley sang.

“This should be fairly easy then, we may not even have to go to court, I can probably make a few calls and get it changed,” Jeff said.

“Awesome! Thank you, Jeff!” I beamed.

“The rest of you guys can probably go home, I’ll just need Jeff to stay here, Mr. Barnes we will give you a call when we figure this out, thank you to all of you for being here and have a good rest of your day.” Mr. Stone said. 

The rest of us got up from the table and gathered outside of the study room.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Annie said sadly. 

“We all are,” Britta added. 

“Nothing is for sure yet, if Abed isn’t allowed to come with me then I’m not going, but if we do end up going we’re going to miss you all very much, but it is only a year, I know that’s a long time but I promise I’ll be back and I’ll try to send as many postcards or letters as possible,” I assured them. “Group hug?” I offered. 

They all nodded and we wrapped our arms around each other.

“Can I talk to Troy really quickly?” Annie asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you guys in the car,” Abed said.

“Make sure to let me know what happens,” Shirley reminded me.

“Me too! Call me right away, I wish you luck.” Britta smiled.

Britta and Shirley left now it was just Annie and me, I knew exactly what was coming.

“Troy, you know if you go on that trip with Abed it’s going to be very hard to hide your feelings.” Annie pointed out.

“Yeah, I’m very aware of that,” I mumbled.

“So, are you going to tell him?” She asked.

“Well, I can’t just blurt out ‘Abed I’ve been in love with you for years’ but eventually I’ll have to tell him or he will probably find out, I can’t seem to stop blushing around him,” I said.

“Yeah, I noticed.” She laughed. 

“Oh no, do you think he noticed too?” I blurted.

“Probably, but also, if you take this trip together maybe you will finally be able to live out your dream of dancing with someone under a sky full of stars.” Annie beamed. 

“If Abed offers to dance with me I definitely won’t be able to stop myself from kissing him,” I muttered.

“Well, I wish you luck, we better not keep Abed waiting much longer.” She said.


	2. Let’s do this, together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy being a clumsy boy who’s easily flustered by Abed smiling

Troys Pov

Annie, Abed and I spent the entire night impatiently waiting for a call from Jeff or the lawyer while watching back to back episodes of Inspector Spacetime. 

“How am I going to live here alone?!” Anne whined. 

“You could ask Britta to live with you?” Abed suggested.

“You think she’d want to?” Annie asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure she would,” I said.

“I hope he calls soon, it's 12:30 and I want to sleep.” She mumbled. 

“You can go to bed if you’d like, I’ll wake you if we get any news,” I suggested. 

“That would be great, thanks.” She yawned.

“Goodnight you two, I love you both.” She said tiredly.

“Goodnight, love you too.” Abed smiled.

“Sweet dreams, love you,” I added.

Annie went to her room and shut the door.

“This could maybe be our last night in 303 so what do you say we go to the bottom bunk and watch ‘The Family Man’?” I suggested.

“Ah yes, a callback, I like it.” Abed smiled blushing lightly.

I let myself get lost in his sparkly eyes for a moment, I want to spend the rest of my life next to this man, I want to wake up to him laying next to me snoring softly with his hair all messy and cute, then kiss his forehead and remind him how much I love him every second I can. 

“You there, Troy?” Abed laughed, gently tapping my shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m right here, let's go watch the movie.” I smiled, blushing.

“I’ll make popcorn, you set up your laptop,” Abed said.

“Okay, got it,” I replied jumping up. 

“Cool. Cool, cool, cool.” Abed grinned pointing finger guns at me. 

I want to kiss that smile, my god, how can someone be so pretty?

I got off the couch and grabbed my laptop and the movie case, I wondered if Abed would rest his head on my chest tonight. He'd sometimes do that when he was really tired or just felt especially close to me. Part of me was always terrified that he could feel my heart racing. I had a feeling he did notice it because Abed noticed everything, thank god he never mentioned it. 

“Troy!” Abed shouted, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah buddy, what's up?” I questioned and turned around to see Abed running towards me waving my phone.

“It’s Jeff!” He said eagerly.

I took the phone from him and answered it. 

“Jeff! Hi! Good News?” I blurted.

“Jesus Troy, lower the volume. “ He said tiredly.

“Sorry, but please, tell me the news.” 

“No, I thought I’d just call to say hi,” Jeff said sarcastically.

“Jeff!!’ I whined impatiently. 

“Well, you can thank me by buying me some damn good whiskey when you get back, but yeah you are set to leave tomorrow at 5pm with Abed,” Jeff said, I could practically hear how hard he was grinning by his tone of his voice.

“Definitely, I will buy you a bottle of any whiskey you want, you are the greatest, I mean it, thank you so much.” I beamed. 

“I’ll let Britta and Shirley know, you two need to get some rest, we can meet up tomorrow morning at nine or around that. I’m really proud of you for taking this trip, I wish you and your boyfriend the best of luck.” Jeff chuckled.

“Jeff- he's- not- shhh,” I muttered flushing bright red.

“Yeah, Yeah, not yet at least, Goodnight Troy.”

“Goodnight Jeff, Thank you.” 

I looked at Abed and felt my face go a darker shade of red when I realized that Abed completely heard everything Jeff said.

“Boyfriend?” Abed repeated with a laugh.

“He is just teasing.” I rolled my eyes playfully, trying to hide my embarrassment. 

“So he did it then, we are sailing the world together?” Abed beamed.

‘Yep!” I replied.

Abed just stared at me for a moment, his eyes were all sparkly and filled with happiness and it made my heart flutter. 

“Abed, I don’t say this enough, I love you, and I wouldn’t want anyone else being my best friend.” I said awkwardly.

Abeds cheeks darkened, making me smile harder.

“For some reason, I feel like I’m going to get emotional, Troy! What are you doing to me?” Abed whined.

“I love you too.” He laughed.

That laugh, one of my absolute favourite sounds, all of my other favourite sounds were also Abed related, like his tired sleepy voice and another being the sound of Abed snoring softly. 

“I know you like to pay close attention to movies, even if we’ve seen it before, but I feel like we should probably start packing for the trip, thank god there is a washing machine on the boat so we don’t have to hand wash clothes, but there is no dryer so we have to hang everything to dry, we won't be able to watch many movies but I’ll bring my laptop and charger, there's no wifi so we are stuck with only watching movies that we have on disks,” I explained.

“That's fine, we have a ton of really good movies on disks and maybe each time we get to dock at a new destination we can buy a new movie?” Abed suggested.

“Awesome Idea! Everything else is already set on the boat, it's stocked with toiletries and towels and everything, we just need all our clothes and bathing suits than any other extra things we want.” I told him.

Abed smiled and nodded.

“Thank you again for not leaving, let's go pack,” Abed said quickly.

“You don’t have to thank me, buddy.” I reminded him.

Abed gave me a quick hug and pulled away before I could even begin to hug him back, then hurried off to our room.

I knocked on Annie's door softly,

“Come in.” She tiredly said.

“Hey, sorry to wake you, just wanted to let you know that Jeff did it! Abed and I are going on the trip. We leave tomorrow at 5 pm, Jeff said we can all meet up at 9 am or so and hang out until Abed and I leave.” I explained.

“Wow that's so soon, I’m really going to miss having you two around. Where’s Abed right now?” She asked. 

“He’s in the blanket fort, and I’m really going to miss you too, we both are,” I said quietly.

“I’ll be counting down the days till you get back. You better tell me if anything happens between you two, I’ve literally shipped you guys before you told me you loved him.” She whispered.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be the first to hear if anything happens.” I chuckled. 

“Thank you, Night Troy, make sure you guys sleep,” she said.

“We will… eventually. Goodnight.” I replied and slipped out of her room shutting the door behind me. 

I made my way back to the blanket fort, I found Abed half-dressed in his pyjamas, he wasn't wearing a shirt and my cheeks started burning bright red. 

“S-Sorry.” I stuttered, struggling to look away.

“Relax, you’ve seen me wearing much less, remember when the entire group stripped down to their underwear because Annie couldn’t find her pen?” Abed reminded me.

“R-Right, Y-Yeah, Of course,” I mumbled, still unable to tear my eyes away from his abs.

He chuckled and finished buttoning up his pyjama shirt.

“I got your suitcase out,” He said pointing to the Spiderman suitcase sitting next to me.

“Thanks, man.” I smiled.

Damn it, Troy! Stop blushing. 

“Do you want to just quickly pack first and we can watch the movie after?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure.” I agreed.

We spent an hour filling our suitcases with all the clothes we needed, we also had an extra bag filled with our favourite movies. 

“I’m going to make popcorn.” Abed beamed.

“Sweet, I'll put the suitcases by the door, everything is packed, all we have to do is charge my laptop and put it, along with the charger in the bag, then we are set,” I told him.

“Awesome.” Abed smiled. 

I placed the bags by the door and grabbed my laptop then got into bed making sure to leave lots of space for Abed.

“I made popcorn with butter and salt, just how you like it.” He said walking into the fort with a large red bowl filled with popcorn.

“You’re the best dude, thanks,” I replied happily.

Abed slid into the single bed next to me and set the popcorn down in between us.  
“I can’t believe this is our last night here.” I mumbled looking around.

“Me neither, it's a little scary to think about honestly, change is just scary in general.” Abed said. 

“Yeah it is quite scary and listen if you ever want to come home we can, just tell me and we will come back right away.” I told him.

“Thanks.” Abed smiled.

I pressed play on the movie and Abed moved closer to me and casually put his head on my shoulder. 

“We should make a movie about the trip.” Abed said quietly.

I tried to reply but all that came out was a ‘mmmf’ noise due to the fact there was way too much popcorn in my mouth. Abed lifted his head from my shoulder and giggled at me. I tried to speak again but I just ended up choking.

“Y-Yeah,” I choked out.

“Troy shhh.” Abed hushed pushing his hand against my face.

“I’m choking!” I coughed.

“But Annie is asleep. You are going to wake her.” Abed whispered, putting his hand over my mouth.

I coughed and licked his hand.

Abed pulled his hand away and shook it off.

“Troy, did you seriously just lick my hand?” Abed whined and wiped his hand on my shirt.

“I think so,” I giggled.

“Troy, Troy, there's something in the bed, I think it's a rat, Troy!” Abed shouted and fell out of bed.

“RAT?! RAT!? WHERE!” I shouted and jumped up and instantly got knocked back down by the top bunk bed.

“Fuck.” I whined and grabbed my head.

“Troy, you hit your head.” Abed said calmly and climbed back on the bed. 

“Y-Yeah.” I groaned.

Abed leaned over me and looked at my head.

“Sorry, bad joke, are you alright.” Abed questioned.

“Ouch. yes.” I mumbled.

Abed leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I completely forgot about how much my head hurt, I actually forgot about everything, Abed just kissed me. My entire face was burning.

“Better?” Abed asked.

“Hhhh.” was the only noise I could get out.

“What are you guys doing?” Annie questioned tiredly rubbing her eyes.

“Sorry, Annie.” Abed said

Annie looked at the popcorn thrown all over the fort. 

“How did this even happen?” She yawned. 

“There was a rat.” I managed to say.

“A rat?” Annie repeated.

“Well no, I was joking around and Troy thought there was actually a rat so he jumped up and smacked his head.” He explained.

“Is he okay?” She asked.

“He’s okay.” I answered in third person.

“I kissed it better.” Abed laughed.

“Yeah that.” I mumbled burying my face in the pillow.

“Go to bed you guys!” Annie groaned. 

“After the movie.” Abed said.

“Fine just shhh.” She hushed and left the room.

Abed and I spent the next 30 minutes cleaning up the popcorn.

When it finally came time to watch the movie Abed fell asleep within minutes with his head resting comfortably on my chest.

I shut off my laptop and placed it on the floor, careful not to wake him up. 

Abed was fast asleep snoring softly. I turned off the lamp next to the bed and pulled the covers over the two of us.

“Goodnight buddy, I can’t wait to see the world with you.” I whispered and shut my eyes.


	3. Annies pancakes

Troys pov

I woke up to the familiar smell of Annie’s pancakes. Abed was still sound asleep, sprawled out across the bed. His hair was messy and sticking up in all directions and my god this was such a beautiful sight to wake up to. I practically had to force myself not to reach and brush the hair out of his face then plant a soft kiss on his forehead. I attempted to carefully climb out of bed without waking him. Abed stirred a little but remained asleep.

I quietly stepped out of the room and found Annie cooking pancakes in the kitchen.

“Good morning!” Annie smiled.

“Morning,” I said.

“How’d you sleep?” She asked.

“Pretty good, it took us a while to get to sleep but once I fell asleep I slept well.” I told her.

“You two looked pretty cozy this morning, I couldn’t resist taking a picture.” She beamed.

“Picture?” I repeated.

“Yeah, here it is.” She said showing me a photo of Abed and I asleep, Abed was pressed close to my chest and one of his arms was draped over my waist. 

“Look at him,” I said in awe.

“You two are adorable.” She smiled and turned off her phone.

“You should see him now, he looks so pretty, his hair is all messy and he’s sprawled out across the bed. It’s so cute.” I told her.

“I bet it is, also, I sent you the picture, I figured you’d want it.” She replied.

“I definitely do, thanks.” 

“Do you want to go wake him? Breakfast is ready and the rest of the group is going to be here in 30 minutes.” She said.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll wake him.” 

I stood up and went back to the blanket fort. Abed was still in the same position, I quietly grabbed my phone and went onto my camera. I pressed the button and my camera made a loud shutter noise. I panicked and dropped my phone.

Abed opened his eyes and gave me a puzzled look.

“Did you just take a picture of me?” Abed asked in his sleepy voice. 

I felt my heart flutter a little then I instantly started to panic again, I guess it was a little weird hearing someone take a photo of you in your sleep.

“Sorry I didn’t realize my ringer was on, I was taking a photo of the blanket fort so we remember how it looks,” I said quickly.

“Oh okay. I guess I should get up then right?” He yawned.

“Yeah sorry, I know you're tired, on the bright side, Annie made us pancakes!” I told him.

Abed smiled and got out of bed quickly.

“You should have led with that.” He mumbled as he hurried past me toward the kitchen.

I picked up my phone and looked at the photo, thank god it turned out, he looked absolutely perfect, as always.

I put my phone back on the dresser and got changed out of my pyjamas, I folded my pyjamas neatly and carried them to my suitcase. Abed and Annie sat together at the table eating pancakes. 

“Wow, I can’t believe that tonight we’ll be sleeping on a boat,” I mumbled putting my pyjamas in my suitcase.

“Yeah, me neither, hopefully, this won't be like a Titanic situation,” Abed said quietly.

“Abed! Don’t make me think of that, I’m already scared enough for you two.” Annie whined.

“Sorry.” He replied.

I grabbed a plate of pancakes and took a seat at the table across from Abed. 

“You guys were making so much noise last night, I barely remember what happened, and I can’t tell if the stuff I remember is even real or not.” She said.

“Yeah, last night was a little crazy.” I chuckled.

“All that I remember is something about a Rat and you and Abed kissing.” 

I choked on my drink and turned bright red.

“No, what!?’ I laughed awkwardly.

“I mean that's sort of accurate, I joked about there being a rat then Troy jumped up and smacked his head on the top bunk, I felt bad after because he hit his head pretty hard, so I kissed his forehead and it seemed to actually make him all better, although he was pretty illiterate after, which was weird.” Abed mumbled the last part.

I looked down at my plate and shovelled pancakes in my mouth trying desperately to hide my embarrassment. 

I heard Annie laugh at me and I shot her a glare.

“So, what do you guys still have to do to get ready for your trip?” She asked.

“Everything is done. I just have to pack these pyjamas and we need to pack Troy's charger and laptop.” Abed answered.

I nodded along with him.

“Okay, Jeff suggested we go paintballing but I said that would be too messy because then you guys would have to come home and shower, so the closest thing to paintball is Laser Tag if you’re up for it,” Annie explained.

“I’m so down,” I replied.

“Me too, although paintball sounds cool and it would be an awesome callback, but you’re right, it’s really messy, especially when we play it, so Laser Tag sounds pretty awesome.” Abed smiled.

“Okay, I guess we can just meet at the Laser Tag place for ten since that's the earliest it opens, we will have to come back here around 4:30 so you guys are able to get your things, someone will pick you guys up at 5 pm at Greendale, it's about a 3-hour drive to the water, during the 3 hours you two will just be sitting in the boat while someone tows it to the water. There will be people at the dock to help launch your boat then you will be off on your journey around the world.” Annie explained.

“How do you know all this? You are so organized.” I asked.

“I talked to Jeff this morning, he spent a while reading over all the rules and everything yesterday.” She told us.

“Thanks for all the help Annie and the pancakes! These are awesome.” Abed beamed.

“I’m happy to help!” Annie smiled.

“I’m just going to go get dressed, Troy, want to meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes to brush our teeth?” He questioned.

“Yeah, sure,” I replied.

Abed left the room and went to the blanket fort. 

“Do you two always brush your teeth together? That's really cute.” Annie said in awe.

“Yeah, we’ve done it since we moved in together,” I answered smiling down at the table.

“Wow, it's been a while, how have I never noticed that?” She asked herself. 

“Honestly, I do not know.” 

Abed came back out of the blanket fort and put his neatly folded pyjamas in his suitcase. 

“Did you get a new sweatshirt Abed?” Annie asked.

I looked up at Abed again, no, that wasn’t a new sweatshirt, that was my sweatshirt. 

“It’s Troys, I didn’t realize I accidentally packed all my flannels and cardigans and it's kinda cold this morning, I meant to ask, is this okay, Troy?” Abed asked, fiddling with the sleeves.

He looked so cute, it was baggy and hung off his shoulders and the baby blue looked so pretty on him. 

“Troy?” Annie said grinning at me.

“Yeah! Yeah! Of course buddy!” I answered quickly. 

“Cool. cool, cool, cool.” He mumbled.

“I’m just going to pack your laptop and charger then we can brush our teeth,” Abed said.

I nodded and grabbed our dirty plates off the table. 

Annie got up and helped me load the plates in the dishwasher since I was apparently doing it wrong.

“Your face is really red.” She giggled.

“Shhh, no it's not!” I mumbled burying my face in my hands.

“You really got to learn how to control that or he's literally going to find out within a week.” She whispered.

“Yeah, Yeah,” I sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, comment, comment, I love reading your comments.


	4. Captain Barnes & Captain Nadir

Troys Pov 

After an exhausting 4 and a half hours of very competitive games of laser tag, all of us were exhausted. We decided to spend the next couple of hours at a small retro dinner just down the street from the Laser Tag place. 

“Order whatever you guys want, it's on me.” I smiled at the rest of the group sitting around the booth.

“You don’t have to do that sweetie,” Shirley said sweetly.

“Yeah, it's okay,” Britta added.

“No, it's okay, I want to, also when we’re back from the trip I’m definitely giving you guys some of the money. I want to give you all a million each, I’ll also give a million to Greendale, then I’ll split the remaining money between Abed and me.” I told them.

“Troy, that's a lot of money, I just wanted some fancy whiskey.” Jeff laughed.

“You will not change my mind,” I replied. 

“Thank you so much, I will be able to send my boys to a good college or university of their choice, this means so much to me, Thank you, Troy.” She said, sounding like she was about to cry. 

“I’m so happy to help.” I smiled at her.

“I will finally be able to pay for all those expensive surgeries for my cats, you are the greatest.” Britta beamed.

“How about a round of milkshakes?” I offered.

“Sounds Perfect,” Annie said.

We ordered a round of milkshakes.

Jeff and Shirley got Vanilla, Annie and Britta got strawberry and Abed and I got chocolate.

“To Troy and Abed,” Jeff said, raising his glass.

“To Troy and Abed.” The rest of the group echoed. 

***

Now was the time to go, the rest of the group and me stood in front of Greendale gazing upon the huge boat parked in front of us. 

“We are going to miss you guys so much!” Annie cried.

“We will miss you too,” I said sadly.

“Be safe you two, and make sure to send us letters and postcards!” Shirley added.

‘We will.” Abed assured.

“I’m so proud of you guys,” Britta said in awe.

“Thank you, I’m really nervous but also excited.” Abed beamed.

“Me too, I’m just really happy I don’t have to do this alone. Thank you for coming with me Abed and Thank you to you Jeff for making it possible.” I smiled.

“No problem, man,” Jeff replied.

“Mr. Barnes, Mr. Nadir, we should get going, traffic will be pretty bad.” The Women said.

“You got it,” I replied. 

“I guess this is it then.” Annie sobbed.

“I guess so,” I mumbled getting teary-eyed. 

We shared a quick group hug then Abed and I boarded the boat. 

“See you in a year! I love you guys!” Annie shouted.

“Love you too.” Abed and I called back. 

“Okay, you two can get your bags unpacked if you want, you just have to be below the deck when I'm driving.” The driver told us.

“Cool cool cool cool, thanks.” Abed smiled.

She nodded, got off the boat, and made her way back to the car.

Abed and I went below the deck.

“Look captain hats!” Abed beamed.

“Awesome!” I smiled.

Abed picked one up and put it on my head.

“It looks good on you.” He said quietly.

I felt my face go bright red.

“T-Thanks.” I stuttered.

I picked up the other hat and put it on Abed's head.

“Looks cute on you too,” I mumbled.

Then I realized what I said.

“Good! I meant good!” I quickly corrected myself.

“Not that it doesn’t look cute, it’s also cute its-“ 

“Relax, I know I’m adorable,” Abed said cutting me off, thank god.

“Y-Yeah.” I smiled awkwardly.

“Shall we explore the ship, Captain Barnes?” Abed asked in a deep sailor voice.

“We shall, Captain Nadir!” I grinned.

We walked around the boat exploring, everything looked awesome but there was one thing that made me a little sad, there were two bedrooms except they were on opposite ends of the boat.

“How do you like the ship?” I asked.

“It’s very nice, I think it will be a lot of fun, also I noticed when we got on the boat that there is a ladder, so we can go swimming and at some point, we have to be pirates,” Abed said happily. 

“Sweet, and yeah definitely but it sucks the bedrooms are so far apart, it's been so long since we slept in separate rooms,” I mumbled. 

“We can just share a bed if you want? It’s a double bed, and we’ve shared a bed many times back at 303 and that was a single bed,” Abed suggested.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks again.

“Yeah, sure, okay.” I smiled.

Abed and I unpacked our suitcases and got settled in. 

“Want to try to watch the movie again? I think it’s still in your laptop, I’ll try not to fall asleep this time but no promises.” Abed chuckled.

“Sure, or if you want we can watch it tonight and just take a nap, for now, I feel like if we turn on the movie I’m going to be the one to fall asleep,” I said tiredly. 

“A nap sounds real nice” Abed yawned. 

“We can probably get at least 2 hours of sleep,” I mumbled.

Abed flopped down on the bed.

“Sounds good, Captain Barnes.” Abed softly said in his sleepy tired voice.

“Goodnight Captain Nadir,” I whispered laying down beside him.

“Goodnight,” Abed whispered back and rested his head on my chest. 

I felt my heart begin to race and I really hoped Abed couldn’t feel it too. 

I definitely couldn’t have done this without him, I can’t go 5 seconds without thinking about him, Annie was right though, at some point Abed is definitely going to find out about my real feeling towards him. Abed stirred a little then cuddled closer to me, I wondered if I was the only one who got to see Abed like this, all sleepy and clinging, I loved it when he was like this. Even if he doesn't feel the same way I do, of course, it would be nice to be able to stop hiding from him and get the opportunity to kiss him whenever I wanted, but he already makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world just by being near me, and if things had to stay this way, I was quite okay with that. I drifted off with that thought still lingering on my mind.


	5. First night on the water

Troys pov

“Troy.” I heard Abed whisper softly.

I remained ‘asleep’.

“Troy.” I heard it again.

“Troy, I know you’re awake.” Abed giggled.

“You are doing that thing where you scrunch up your face in a sort of funny adorable way,” Abed said, poking my shoulder.

My eyes remained closed, I tried to ignore the fact Abed just called me adorable.

“Troy! You are literally blushing, open your eyes.” Abed whined and shook my shoulders.

I opened my eyes quickly and met Abeds gaze.

“I’m not blushing!” I blurted.

“You blush at everything.” Abed laughed.

“Hmph.” I pouted.

“Come on, we need to launch the boat,” Abed said. 

“Oh shit! You should have led with that.” I mumbled, throwing myself out of bed.

Abed and I put on our captain hats and rushed to the deck of the boat.

“Hello, you two,” The same lady who drove us said.

“Hello!” I greeted.

“I know you’re Troy but I apologize I never got your boyfriend's first name?” She said.

“I’m Abed!” He smiled.

“Nice to meet you Abed.” She replied, returning the smile.

Abed didn’t even correct her when she called him my boyfriend, should I correct her? 

“Okay, we have a couple of people on the dock that will help us lower the boat into the water.” She explained.

Now it was too late to correct her, that would definitely just make things awkward.

“Okay! What should we do?” Abed asked.

“Nothing much, I’ll just need you two to step off the boat well we get it into the water, then you’ll be able to get back on and be on your way.” She told us.

“Cool cool cool cool,” Abed said.

I nodded along with him.

We climbed down the ladder of the boat and watched eagerly as they loaded the boat into the water.

“Alright, we’re all set.” The lady said.

“I’m sorry I never asked, what is your name?” I questioned.

“I’m Danny,” she smiled.

“Well, thanks so much, Danny! You were an awesome driver and very helpful.” 

“Yes, thank you,” Abed added.

“Not a problem, I hope you have an amazing trip. It’s my time to leave now but Donald over there in the green hoodie is going to show you how everything works.” Danny said, pointing in the man's direction.

“Awesome!” I replied.

“Good luck you two!” Danny chimed and walked back to her car.

“You ready?” I asked Abed with a wide grin.

“I am.” He grinned back.

We did our handshake then made our way over to Donald.

After a couple of hours of learning how to work the boat, it was finally time to start the trip. 

“Your cell phones won’t work for the majority of your trip but if you are ever in trouble you can signal with the radio,” Donald explained. 

Abeds eyes lit up looking at the radio, I smiled to myself because I knew exactly what Abed was thinking about right now, he was thinking about all the awesome movie tropes we could do on the boat and while we were at sea.

“Got it!” I said.

“Okay, that's all, you guys are good to go.” He smiled.

”Have a good trip, remember to be safe, also I meant to say, there's a tracker on the boat and it will notify us each time you reach a checkpoint.” Donald told us.

“Awesome!” Abed beamed.

“Good luck captain Barnes and captain Nadir.” 

“Thank you,” I replied.

“Thanks,” Abed added pointing finger guns at Donald.

Donald got off the boat, this was it, I was now going to begin sailing the world with my favourite person by my side.

“I’m really excited.” Abed smiled.

God damn, that smile, probably my favourite thing to look at.

“Me too, also I could tell you were thinking about all the movie scenes and tropes that we can do on the boat.” I grinned.

Abed looked at me wide-eyed.

“Get out of my brain.” He mumbled.

***

Abed and I were out in the middle of the ocean on our way to the first destination.

“The stars are so pretty out here,” Abed said laying down on the deck and gazing up at the sky.

“Stars are one of my favourite things to look at,” I mumbled looking up at the sky.

“Come lay down, it’s so cool looking at them like this,” Abed said patting the spot next to him.

I walked over to him and laid down.

“You’re right, they're beautiful,” I muttered in amazement.

“I can’t believe we are sailing around the entire world together,” Abed said in disbelief.

“‘Me neither, but there’s no one else I’d rather be doing this with,” I said quietly.

“Same, that was funny today when Danny called me your boyfriend.” Abed chuckled.

“Yeah.” I laughed awkwardly.

“I wasn’t really paying attention, what do we do at night again? Like with the boat.” Abed asked.

“I just have to turn off the boat and press the button to put down the anchor then we can just go to bed,” I told him.

“Oh, okay. Want to get your laptop and watch the movie? It’s like a movie under the stars.” Abed suggested.

“Sounds awesome,” I replied.

“I’ll get blankets, you get the laptop.” Abed beamed.

I nodded and went to the lower deck to find the laptop, I got changed into my pyjamas then grabbed the laptop and went back up the stairs to find Abed. He propped himself up against the side of the boat and had a big fuzzy blanket draped over himself for us to share.

“You can get in your pyjamas if you like to?” I said as I took a seat next to him.

“Your hoodie is really comfortable, I’ll just change before we go to sleep,” Abed replied.

“You are welcome to borrow my hoodies anytime.” I smiled and opened my laptop to the movie.

“Thanks,” Abed whispered.

I moved close to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

“Try not to fall asleep.” Abed giggled.

“Says you.” I laughed and pressed play.

***

The movie was about 20 minutes from being over and we were at the part that always made me sob.

“W-why d-does it have to be so s-sad?” I cried.

“Because they are trying to make it realistic,” Abed replied, putting a comforting arm around me.

“I hate my emotions, how aren’t you crying?” I asked shakily.

“I don’t know, I just don’t cry over that much, I love your emotions.” He whispered.

He’s right, I’ve never seen him cry, over the 4 years that we’ve been friends he’s never cried in front of me. I mean sure he’s gotten a little teary-eyed like when I almost had to leave him forever with that air conditioning repair cult but I never actually saw him full-on cry. 

“I’m way too emotional though,” I mumbled.

“You are honest with your emotions, you don’t hold back, that’s what I like about you, it really helps me understand you more,” Abed said.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

“Oh, well, Thank you,” I replied softly.

After a short while, the movie ended and Abed and I put away the blanket and my laptop.

“That was really fun.” Abed smiled, grabbing his toothbrush.

“Yeah, we definitely have to do that again,” I said happily. 

Abed and I brushed our teeth together and finished getting ready for bed. 

“I wonder how the audience likes our spin-off,” Abed mumbled as he got into bed.

“They’d be crazy not to like a show all about us.” I laughed and laid down next to him. 

“You’re so right.” He giggled.

I reached up and turned off the lamp.

“Goodnight, Abed,” I whispered.

“Goodnight, Troy. Sorry about sleeping so close to you the past few nights, it’s weird, I don’t know, for some reason, I just sleep better when I rest my head on your chest, I really like listening to your heartbeat, it calms me down, even when your heart is racing for some odd reason, it still calms me down, I just like it. You can push me off though if you’re uncomfortable at any point.” Abed rambled.

That’s adorable, he likes listening to my heartbeat, I wonder if he knows that he’s the reason my heart beats so fast. I hope not.

“Don’t apologize, man, it’s actually comfortable, I’m always cold at night and you keep me warm, I like it,” I replied blushing hard.

“Okay, that’s good then,” Abed said quietly and rested his head on my chest.

“Sweet dreams,” I whispered.

“Sweet dreams, Troy.” He whispered back.

Things were perfect right now, and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot more will happen in the next chapter, stay tuned, thanks for reading <3


	6. Babe

Troys pov

-1 month later- 

I carefully slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen to get started on the pancakes. I mixed up the batter and turned on the small stove. I could tell Abed was a little homesick so I wanted to make him something to make this feel more like home. I got Annie to give me her pancake recipe before I left so I could make them for Abed. While the first Pancake was cooking I ran to pull up the anchor and get the boat started. We were on our way to the third checkpoint and If things work out right we should get there by sundown. There really wasn’t much steering involved, most days I just had to turn on the boat and point the steering wheel in the right direction. I jogged back down to the stove and flipped the first pancake just before it could burn. I felt closer to Abed than ever, we had a little routine every day. Get up, brush our teeth together, eat breakfast, then just enjoy the beautiful weather and when night time came around we’d cozy up under blankets and watch a movie under the stars. Today was probably the hottest it's ever been, it was a perfect day for swimming, although I am quite scared to go swimming at the moment since Abed and I stupidly watched ‘Jaws’ last night. I made up the rest of the pancakes and split them between two plates then went to wake Abed. He was fast asleep clutching my pillow and snoring softly, I grabbed my phone and made sure to turn off the ringer this time then snapped a quick picture of him. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” I whispered softly. 

Abed slowly opened his eyes and yawned. 

“Good morning.” He whispered in his sleepy tired voice, I felt my heart flutter in my chest, his voice is so adorable.

“I made pancakes.” I smiled. 

“Did I ever mention that you’re my best friend?” Abed beamed, jumping out of bed.

“Maybe once or twice.” I laughed. 

Abed and I sat at the table and began eating the pancakes.

“Wow, these are actually really good.” He said in between shovelling pancakes into his mouth. 

“Thanks, Annie taught me to make them a little while back in case she wasn’t home at some point, I could have made them for you, also thank god she taught me how a washing machine works or we would have been screwed,” I explained.

“You learned how to make pancakes just so you could make them for me?” Abed asked in awe.

“Yeah, of course.” I blushed.

“That’s really sweet, thank you.” He smiled.

I returned the smile and put a fork full of pancakes in my mouth.

“It’s almost like you're trying to get in my pants,” Abed said bluntly.

I swallowed hard to prevent myself from choking, again. 

“Excuse me, What?” I muttered.

“In movies usually someone will learn new things and do tons of things specifically for the other person because they want to sleep with them, or just have feelings for them.” He explained.

My cheeks were burning, I kept repeating in my head ‘Friends don’t lie’ but I had to lie, I couldn’t tell Abed that he just described exactly what was going on inside my brain.

“What?” I said awkwardly.

‘I just like seeing you happy, that’s all, ' I added quickly. 

“Cool. cool, cool, cool. You are a really good friend Troy.” Abed grinned.

“Y-Yeah, you too.” I blushed.

“I noticed it’s much hotter today, we should go swimming later.” He said looking out the window at the sparkling ocean. 

“Abed, we just watched Jaws last night,” I whined.

“I’ll fight off a shark for you.” Abed chuckled. 

“You’d be a tasty Shark snack.” I giggled.

“I think the shark would go after you first, you have more meat on your bones.” He pointed out.

“You are really convincing me to come swimming with you, thanks,” I said sarcastically.

“Come on, it will be fun,” Abed begged.

“Maybe,” I mumbled, placing my empty plate in the sink.

He stood up and put his plate in the sink then grabbed my hand and looked at me with Disney eyes. 

“Please, for me!” Abed whined.

My gaze softened, my god he’s so adorable.

“Fine,” I sighed.

He smiled brightly making me really want to kiss him. 

“I’ll go swimming with you whenever you want but you have to promise to keep smiling like that. I love your smile.” I said quietly.

I noticed a dark blush rise to Abed's cheeks and my entire body filled with pride, I just made Abed blush.

“Thanks, y-yeah, always.” He stuttered.

“Want to go brush our teeth? Then I just have to clean up from breakfast but when I’m done we can do whatever you want after.” I asked.

“Sure, I can help you clean up if you want?” Abed offered.

“That’d be great, thanks, buddy.” I smiled.

Abed and I brushed our teeth together and continued to smile and giggle at each other in the mirror the entire time.

“I’m going to get changed out of my pyjamas real quick, I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Abed beamed.

“Got it.” I grinned then made my way to the kitchen.

I started rinsing off the plates and other dishes from breakfast and loaded them in the tiny dishwasher.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve worn a bathing suit for almost four years.” I heard Abed say from behind me.

I turned around still drying one of the plates and when I saw him my brain short-circuited, I dropped the clean, tiny, plate and it hit the floor and shattered.  
Abed gave me a very confused, puzzled look.

“Damn, do I look that good? That was awfully dramatic.” Abed laughed running his hand through his messy hair.  
This isn’t happening, he can’t look this good, this isn’t fair, I can’t deal with this, I can barely control myself around Abed when he’s fully clothed but now he’s shirtless, not fair! 

“Troy?” Abed said loudly.

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized I’ve just been standing there staring at him for a good 2 minutes.

“S-sorry, you scared me, p-plate went break, shattered, t-the plate b-broke.” I stuttered out.

Abed chuckled.

“I see that, babe.” 

My heart skipped a beat, scratch that my heart literally wasn’t beating right now.

“B-babe?” I repeated.

“I just like embarrassing you.” Abed laughed again.

“Ah, haha, good one.” I giggled nervously and tore my eyes away from the very handsome, very shirtless, very hot Abed standing in front of me.

Abed knelt down and started helping me pick up the broken pieces of plate.

“I’ll finish this, you made breakfast, after all, the least I can do is clean up,” Abed mumbled.

I nodded vigorously, I didn’t want to attempt to speak because that would just be embarrassing.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

“Oh and Troy?” Abed said, I didn’t turn to look at him but I could hear how hard he was grinning just by the tone of his voice. 

“Hm.” I hummed.

“You’re very cute when you’re flustered.” 

My breath caught in my throat and I choked.

“Thank y-you.” I stuttered out. 

“Not a problem, babe,” Abed mumbled.

I left the room as quickly as I could to get myself under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment comment comment?


	7. Brighter than the stars

Troys pov

‘Damn it, Troy, pull yourself together.’ I mentally scolded myself in the bathroom mirror.   
‘Come on, just stop, stop, stop,’. The way he ran his hand through his hair and laughed was so adorable. Why was he calling me babe? Damn it, I want to kiss him so bad. I slipped out of my clothes and pulled on a bathing suit. Okay, I can do this, I got this, it's only a few hours then he’ll put his shirt back on. I got this. I walked out of the bathroom and found Abed laying on the deck of the boat, his skin was glowing, my god, he's so beautiful. I don't got this.

“Oh, Hey Troy.” Abed smiled and pulled his overly large sunglasses off.

“Hey, cool glasses,” I smiled back.

“Thanks, they give me cruise ship vibes, you know the ones that all the cool women wear when they are on the boat? Like big glasses and overly large hats.” He beamed.

“Yeah, it's a great look on you.” 

Abed’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he smiled at the floor.

“Well, do you want to go swimming then?” He asked.

“Yeah, um sure,” I mumbled nervously.

“Don’t worry, I will volunteer to be eaten first,” Abed chuckled.

“Living without you would be pretty pointless,” I mumbled jokingly.

Abed looked at me and his eyes sparkled.

“Do you mean that?” He asked.

“Yeah man, of course, I do.” I smiled.

“Living without you would be pointless too,” He agreed.

Abed lunged forwards and threw his arms around me. I was slightly shocked, this has been happening a lot lately, it always used to be me who hugged first, I tried to ignore the fact that his bare chest was pressed against mine.

“No one has ever said something like that to me.” He whispered.

“You should hear it every day, I’m so lucky to have you in my life Abed, you make me so incredibly happy, and I love you,” I replied gently stroking my fingers through his soft hair.

Abed lifted his head and looked at me.

“I love you too, you’ve done so much for me and I really appreciate you.” He mumbled.

He looked incredibly stunning right now, his cheeks were tinted a dark shade of red and his eyes were so bright and sparkly. I had to use all the strength in my body not to lean down and kiss him. His lips looked so soft and I was dying to know how they felt against mine. I snapped out of my thoughts and pulled away, something flashed over Abed's face, almost a look of disappointment, but he quickly hid it with a smile.

“The water looks really nice.” He mumbled looking over the edge of the boat.

I felt a sudden urge to wrap my arms back around his waist and cover his pretty face in kisses.

“Yeah, hopefully, there are no sharks,” I said.

“Hey, if you are really worried about sharks we don’t actually have to go swimming, it’s okay.” Abed smiled.

“No, no, no, it’s fine, I’d like to, I just gotta put down the anchor so we don’t lose the boat.” I chuckled.

“Okay, yeah, that wouldn’t be good.” Abed laughed cutely.

I pressed the button and put the anchor down then turned back to face Abed.

“Are you ready to get eaten by Jaws?” I grinned.

“As long as we can do it together.” Abed grinned back.

I stood over the ladder staring at the water below.

“At least it’s clear so we will see it coming.” I joked.

Abed stood behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. Then leaned closer his bare chest was pressed up against my back. Not good, not good, not good.

“What if I pushed you right now, babe?” He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.   
My face was burning, why is this so hot?

“You listening babe?” Abed asked.

“Hmm, y-yeah, no, don’t push me.” I stuttered.

Abed chuckled and shoved me off the boat.

“Abed!” I yelped.

“Sorry, I’ve always wanted to do that, I’ve seen it in movies, you make someone flustered and when they aren’t thinking you shove them into the water.” He explained.

“You didn’t make me flustered!? I wasn’t flustered.” I yelled, my voice going up many octaves.

“Whatever you say.” Abed laughed.

“Just come in the water,” I said rolling my eyes playfully. 

Abed jumped off the boat and landed in the water next to me. 

“So what movie are we watching tonight?” I asked.

Abed ran his hands through his messy hair, brushing it off his face. I felt my heart flutter a little, it wasn't fair for someone to always look this pretty.

“Umm, Cast Away?” He suggested.

“As much as I love that movie I’d rather not watch a film about a guy who's stranded on an island and barely makes it out alive since you know, we are attempting to sail around the world.” 

“Right um, Inside Man? I know you’ve got a big crush on Clive Owen.” Abed teased.

“I do not!” I blushed.

“Troy, you literally admitted to it, I don’t care, I have a huge crush on Young John Travolta, like from when he was in Grease and Pulp Fiction,” Abed said.

“Yeah, he's really hot too.” I chuckled.

Abed and I splashed around in the water for hours, I completely forgot about my fear of being eaten by a shark because I was way too distracted by how pretty Abed looked in the sunlight. 

“I think we should try to figure out how to use the barbecue today,” Abed suggested.

“I guess I sort of know-how, it can’t be that hard, what's the worst that could happen?” I questioned.

Abed shot me a look.

“Troy, that is literally the number one rule, never say ‘What's the worst that could happen’ next thing you know we will be stranded in the ocean after blowing up the entire boat.” He said.

“Fuck, you’re right, oops. Anyways, do you want to get out and dry off? Then we can start making lunch/dinner.” I asked.

“Sure.” He replied and started to climb up the ladder. 

I couldn’t help but notice how good his ass looked in his swimsuit, I hate myself. I climbed up the ladder after him and he tossed me a towel.

“Thanks.” I smiled.

“You should probably pull up the anchor and restart up the boat so we can still get to the third checkpoint on time,” Abed suggested. 

“Good point, I’ll do that, you figure out how to light the barbecue,” I said and quickly ran off before he could argue.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Abed called back.

“You are very smart Abed, you got this!” 

I pressed the button to pull up the anchor then turned on the boat

I came back down to the main deck and found Abed fiddling with the tiny barbecue.

“Did you figure it out?” I asked. 

“Yes!” Abed beamed pumping his fist in the air.

“I got it!” He said happily. 

“Told you, you could do it.” I smiled.

****  
Abed and I were at the time of the night where we’d grab my laptop and watch a movie under the stars, the sky was full of sparkling stars tonight and the radio was still playing softly.

Abed set out the blanket and got my laptop set up with the movie.

“Before we start the movie, there's one thing I wanted to do since tonight is such a perfect night.” He said quietly.

I looked at him with curious eyes and he smiled.

“Annie told me about your dream…”

“What dream? There's no dream?” I muttered, turning red.

Abed stood up and held his hand out.

“Come on it's actually really sweet, she said you’ve been talking about dancing with someone under the stars for years, and I’ll do it with you if you want?” He offered.

“You don’t have to do that,” I mumbled.

“I want to.” He smiled.

I smiled back at him and took his hand.

“Let me just turn up the radio a little,” Abed whispered.

I nodded and rocked back and forth on my heels, nervously.

“Hey, you don’t have to be so nervous,” Abed whispered and put his hands on my waist.

“Right y-yeah.” I stuttered and placed my hands on his shoulders.

He tightened his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him, Abed’s eyes were shining brighter than the sky full of stars above us. 

“Is this worth waiting years for?” Abed questioned.

“Yeah, definitely.” I smiled.

“That’s good.” He mumbled.

“You know... it was always you that I imagined dancing with. You’re so beautiful right now, you’re always so beautiful.” Those words left my mouth before I could even process what I was saying. 

Abed looked down and smiled.  
My brain was definitely on autopilot because the next thing I did probably shocked me more than it shocked Abed.

I kissed him.


	8. I Love You

Troys pov

His lips were so soft this felt so perfect. Then my brain started working again and I quickly pulled away, terrified.

“Abed, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I can usually control myself, fuck, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sorry.” I apologized frantically, tears began welling up in my eyes.

“I don’t know what I was thinking, I wasn’t thinking.” I cried and backed away.

“Hey, hey, Troy, listen, it’s okay,” Abed said softly and took my hand in his.

He gently brushed his thumb over my knuckles.

“Just breathe okay?” He whispered.

I nodded slowly and took in a deep breath.

“You okay?” He asked.

“I’m sorry,” I said again.

Abed just smiled and brought my hand up to his lips, kissing it gently. 

I felt a dark blush spread across my cheeks.

“The only thing I’m sorry about is that I didn’t do that years ago. I have to ask though, were you just lost in the moment or why did you kiss me?” Abed mumble, squeezing my hand a little.

“Abed, I can’t lie about it anymore, it’s been killing me, I think you're beautiful, I think you're so fantastic and smart and your eyes, I could get lost in them for hours, you’re adorable, your laugh is like music and I could listen to you talk forever, I love your voice so much, I love everything about you, I love you Abed, I’ve been in love with you for years.” I rambled.

I looked up from the floor and my eyes met his, he was crying, full on crying. This is the first time he’s ever cried.

“I’m s-sorry to get so e-emotional.” He stuttered.

“I just, I’ve always wanted someone to l-love me, I thought my mom loved me, but she left, you didn’t leave me, y-you stayed and fought to be w-with me. You love me.” He cried.

“How could I not love you? How could anyone not love you? You’re so perfect.” I muttered beginning to cry again.

“I love you too. You understand me, you’re so kind and you don’t try to change me. I love you, Troy.” Abed sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

“You never have to worry about me leaving you because I promise, I could never leave you, and it’s impossible for me to stop loving you and I don’t want to ever stop,” I whispered 

Abed tightened his grip around my waist. “Thank you.” He mumbled into my shoulder. 

I lifted my head and looked at him.

“I’d like to kiss you again,” I said quietly.

“Please do.” He smiled.

I blushed and leaned back in to kiss him.

My heart was bursting with happiness, I was finally kissing Abed. His lips felt so good and his mouth tasted like cherries. When he pulled away his face was glowing.

“We have years of kissing we have to make up for.” Abed chuckled.

“You’re very right.” I laughed.

He pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead, then my cheek and lastly my lips.

“I think you're gorgeous by the way.” He whispered.

“One more question, then we can watch the movie. Was I always the reason your heart was beating so fast?” He asked.

“Yeah, I was always scared you’d notice that,” I mumbled.

“I never really put the pieces together, I guess it was a little obvious that it was about me, I just never really noticed. I really like laying on you, you are so comfortable and you’re so cute in your sleep.” Abed giggled.

“I spent most of my nights lying awake, thinking about you and if I should tell you or not. I don’t know if this is weird but I loved listening to you snore softly, you are so fucking adorable in your sleep and just always. Wait here, look.” I said pulling my phone out of my back pocket. 

I clicked on my camera roll and showed him the picture I took of him sleeping.

“So you weren’t taking pictures of the blanket fort.” Abed laughed.

“No. Annie also took one of us.” I blushed as I showed him the picture of us cuddling.

“Oh wow. We should have been dating a long time ago.” Abed mumbled staring closely at the photo.

“You’re definitely worth the wait.” I smiled.

Abed smiled again and pressed another kiss to my lips. ”You were too.” 

I looked up at him and brushed his hair out of his face. 

“You’re so gorgeous. It blows my mind, how can you always look so good?” I whispered.

A dark blush formed on Abed's face.

“I asked myself that question every day when I looked at you.” He grinned.

“Also, I feel like we are in a romance movie, we are literally living the friends to lovers trope.” He added.

“Oh my god, You’re right!” I beamed.

“I guess we could watch the movie now if you want to?” 

“Of course also, It's supposed to be raining tomorrow night so we might have to move our movie night inside,” I explained.

“Maybe we should add a few other things to our routine.” Abed grinned tracing his fingers up and down my chest.

My face flushed red.

“Hm.” I hummed.

Abed chucked.

“You’re really cute when you're flustered.” He whispered.

“I-I’m n-not.” I stuttered.

“Don’t even try to lie.” 

I groaned and looked at the floor.

“I love you, let's watch the movie,” Abed said followed by a forehead kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t mind adding things to our routine,” I mumbled into his shirt.

“I know, babe.” He giggled.

“Oh no, I’m turning into sleepy Troy.” I yawned.

“I haven’t seen sleepy Troy in a while. I usually turn into tired sleepy Abed first. Which is weird because for the first 2 years we were friends, you always fell asleep first, then it changed, sorry, I’m talking too much.” Abed rambled.

“No, I like your voice,” I whispered tiredly. I swear I was minutes away from falling asleep while standing up. 

"We can go to bed if you'd like?" He offered.

"I'm sorry, just so tired." I groaned leaning my weight against him.

"It's okay Troy, you don't need to be sorry, we did a lot today," Abed whispered and stroked my hair.

"I'll put away the blanket and your laptop, I can also get the boat turned off and anchored you just go get ready for bed, pretty boy," Abed whispered.

"Pretty boy." I giggled.

"Yes, now you are clearly very tired, go get your pyjamas on, ill be done in 5 minutes then we can brush our teeth, after that we will cuddle."  
Abed said.

"Sounds good, baby." I yawned and pulled away from him.

Abed blushed and smiled then bent down to pick up the laptop and blanket.

After we finished getting ready for bed and the boat was turned off and anchored we got in bed to cuddle. 

Abed rested his head on my chest and draped his arm over my waist.

"Goodnight Troy, I love you, babe," Abed whispered and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck.

"I know," I simply replied.

"You just made me very happy." He giggled.

"Good, I love you," I replied.

Abed hummed in appreciation. 

It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest, I wasn't nervous around Abed anymore, my entire body felt warm and happy because I could finally show Abed how much I loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading, is there anything you'd really like to happen in the story? Let me know :)


End file.
